


The Speedster's Revenge 極速者的報復

by jls20011425



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, M/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 博閃, 逆閃閃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry想要答案，然而事與願違。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Speedster's Revenge 極速者的報復

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Speedster's Revenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697660) by [Purple Streak (centaury_squill)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaury_squill/pseuds/Purple%20Streak). 



> 授權：

　　Barry等到其他人都離開了S.T.A.R.實驗室才前往Wells的密室。這件事他必須自己去做。他和Wells尚有未了的事務。Cisco和Caitlin只會阻撓他。至於Joe，他多半會當場槍殺那傢伙。Barry _不是_ 想要這樣。他是想要答案。

　　自從他們發現此Dr. Wells非彼Dr. Wells，而是未來的時間旅行者，名為Eobard Thawne，身份就是逆閃電，是他在Barry兒時殺死Barry母親，Barry就想知道： _為什麼？_ 十五年前當晚實際發生了什麼？為什麼Thawne——Wells——Barry無法糾正視他為Wells的習慣——要一直幫助他、照看他？自從粒子加速器爆炸那夜，一道閃電擊落將Barry轉化為超能力者？閃電俠：當今世上速度最快的人。

　　至少，他曾經 _以為_ 自己是當今世上速度最快的人。直至逆閃電現身……這又繞回了Wells身上。他 _必須_ 找到Wells。

　　密室外面，Barry把掌心貼上牆，密封的門滑動打開，他踏進內裡。

　　「Gideon？」他說，四顧尋找那個人工智能。

　　眼前出現一張臉部投影，平靜、睿智：Gideon的化身。

　　「你好，Barry Allen。」人工智能道。

　　「呃，對。你好。呃，Gideon——」Barry頓了頓，思忖如何以言語表達。「Gideon，你知道Dr. Wells在哪裡嗎？他最近跟你說過話嗎？」

　　「他今天跟我說話了。」

　　「什麼！在這裡？」

　　「不在這個房間，Barry Allen。Dr. Wells戴著一個可以與我連接的腕部裝置。」

　　「啊——好吧。」Barry皺起眉頭，手指穿過髮絲。「我猜你可以告訴在哪裡——？」

　　「當然。」Gideon答道。「請看。」

　　一幅S.T.A.R.實驗室概略圖憑空出現Barry眼前。他看他此刻身處的房間、迷宮似的走廊，還有——地下室偏僻一角——有個發光的圓圈。

　　「這就是他的腕部裝置？」Barry興奮問道，指著那個圓圈。

　　「對。」

　　匆匆記下路線，Barry閃電似的奪門而出，一心想追捕宿敵。

　　但他沒有想到要叫Gideon保密，當他抵達地下巢穴，Dr. Wells已經事先收到警告，手持電擊槍等著他。

 

* * *

 

　　Barry甦醒過來的時候，他身上只剩下一條超人內褲，被人綁在椅上。他向Dr. Wells眨了眨眼，後者以戲謔的目光打量他。

　　「我不知道原來你是超人粉絲，Barry。」

　　Barry看著他，百感交雜卻無法表達。突如其來，出乎意料，他的雙眼就噙滿淚水。

　　Wells眸中戲謔漸漸褪去。「來吧，Barry。」他柔聲道。「問吧。」

　　Barry重重吞嚥。「為什麼你要殺死我母親？」

　　「我從未來跋涉到此不是要殺Nora Allen。」Wells說。「我是要殺 _你_ 。」

　　Barry皺起眉頭，努力消化這一點。「那麼，怎麼回事，我母親為救我而死？」

　　Wells嗤之以鼻。「你讀得太多哈利‧波特了。我 _看上去_ 像伏地魔王嗎？」他諷刺道。「不。未來的你那晚救了你的小命。你母親是附帶傷亡。目前我只會透露這麼多。」

　　「但是為什麼你想殺我？」Barry問道。

　　Wells瞇起眼睛。「因為我恨你！」他怒吼。然後，或許因為看見Barry受傷的眼神，他的語氣軟化。「哦，不是 _這個_ 你。未來的你。」

　　Barry無法理解。「為什麼？他以前——未來——對你做了什麼？」

　　Wells擺手以示無須深究。「現在不重要了。你不是他。」他們四目交投了半晌。Wells笑了，續道：「不過，我也不抗拒稍微報復在 _你_ 身上，以償還他的罪行。」

　　大驚失色，Barry扯動禁錮著他的索帶。Wells口中的報復是什麼？他要被殺了嗎？

　　看著Barry掙扎，髮絲凌亂、臉頰潮紅、幾近全裸，Wells呼吸開始急促。「我會讓你選，Barry Allen。」他說著從桌子拿起刀子，逼近獵物。

　　Barry怒目而視。「選什麼？」

　　「要不捱一頓鞭子——要不——」

　　Barry吞了吞口水。「要不？」他小聲道，眼巴巴看著刀子。

　　「要不你給我來個口活。」Wells說著把刀刃貼上Barry手臂肌膚。「你來選擇。」

　　「不可能。」Barry說道，揚起下巴挑釁。但他不禁在腦海描繪那副畫面……他經常，滿懷愧疚地，想像與Harrison上床是怎樣的滋味……

　　他就是這樣一敗塗地。Barry清楚得很，薄薄的超人內褲難以掩藏他的亢奮。

　　「哈，鋼鐵之軀撐起來了。」Wells偷笑。「看來你選了二。」他用刀子劃斷索帶，解開椅上的Barry。

　　Barry搖搖晃晃站起來，踉蹌前行。Wells接住了他。他們交纏在一起，手臂環著彼此：很難判斷他們是交戰是擁抱。或許連他們自己也不知道。

　　最終，Wells奪過主導權，敦促Barry跪下。「你選了二。」他提醒他。

　　Barry點點頭，伸出手。一隻手擱在Wells的大腿上，另一隻手拉下他的褲鏈。陰莖彈了出來，Wells長長一嘆。「噢， _對_ 。」他輕輕道。「做吧，Barry。」

　　Barry乖乖用鼻子蹭了蹭Wells的陰莖，沿著紋路舔舐柱身，舌尖試探地貼上頂端，腺液已經滴出來了。

　　「操，Barry，別再磨蹭了！」Wells喘著粗氣道。「吞下去！全吞下去！」他一把抓住Barry的頭髮，向後一扯，正當Barry張開嘴想抗議，他就把陰莖深深捅了進去。

　　Barry嗚個不停，嘗試別過頭去。但Wells無情得很。他抓著Barry的頭髮固定著他，胯下抽送，狠狠操著Barry的嘴。直至Barry喘不過氣，顯然痛苦至極，Wells這才憐憫他拔了出來。Barry將臉頰貼上Wells大腿，顫抖著，呼吸粗重，而Wells溫柔撫摸著他的頭髮。

　　「給、給我一分鐘，好嗎？」Barry嘟噥道。「我、我以前從未做過。」

　　Wells眸色變深；他低頭看著Barry，目光揉合情慾與不情不願的愛意。「慢慢來吧。」

　　Barry深呼吸一下，用手裹上Wells陰莖底部，扶著它放入嘴中。初時，他只是微啟唇瓣擦過敏感的頂端；看見Wells沒再企圖一把抓住自己，Barry的嘴就張大了一點點，吞進更多。

　　「啊， _Barry_ 。」Wells呻吟道。但他仍然能夠自控，仍然能夠把持住，允許Barry掌控節奏。

　　有了信心，Barry很快就熱情地吸吮，他自己也和Wells一樣愈發亢奮。待Wells仰起頭喊道「Yessssss！」Barry的陰莖已從超人內褲雀躍探出頭來。

　　Wells滿意地嘆了口氣，將軟下來的陰莖放好，拉上褲鍊。他對著Barry深情一笑，後者用手背抹著嘴唇，另一隻手向下探去。他跟自己打的賭贏了：Barry Allen會心甘情願吞下去。是時候獎勵他了。

　　「我來幫你解決。」Wells說著熟練地釋放出Barry的陰莖。「我這就讓你體驗一下極速者手活的滋味……」

 

完

**Author's Note:**

> 邊譯邊笑個不停，這篇真的好搞笑哈哈哈哈哈！


End file.
